Lady Arceus' Collection of Smut
by Lady Arceus
Summary: This here will be a collection of smut stories that either I make up myself, or YOU request! WARNING Sexual content! Have any request? Go ahead and make them! I will do anything you want! MxM FxF MxF, whatever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My name is Lady Arceus, and I welcome you to LADY ARCEUS' COLLECTION OF SMUT!**

 **So I've taken some inspiration from other stories doing similar things, so I shall do this as well. I of course have notes on this though!**

 **1\. Only original characters, no anime, game, or manga in sex scenes!**

 **2\. Must have pokèmon involved somehow**

 **3\. Rape is allowed**

 **4\. Must have some sort of plot, this should include ages and locations, penis size, and stuff like that**

 **5\. If you want them to get pregnant at the end, state that**

 **6\. I will do gay, lesbian, hermaphrodites, or anything else you can think of!**

 **7\. Anthro Pokemon are allowed**

 **8\. I LOVE incest, so that'll help you get picked**

 **9\. I also enjoy lollis of both gender, that'll also make you more likely**

 **10\. If there are no requests I like, I'll make my own!**

 **11\. I've read lots of these stories, if I see a request that has already been done, I will not do it**

 **So you wanna see a scene from me! Post requests AWAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Up here I decided to start posting warnings since some people don't enjoy some things.**

 **So in this one there will be incest and lolis (Very young people), you've been warned**

"Alright girls, can I trust you two to stay at home alone?" A man in his thirties asked two small girls. The girls sat on a couch. Both were the age of nine and had long red hair, they wore matching red sun dresses.

"Yes Daddy!" They chanted.

"Ok girls, I'll only be gone for an hour." The dad said as he left out the door. The twins waited for a few seconds before immediately looking at each other.

"Let's go play with Arcanine!" The first one said.

"No Sarah! Let's play with Luxray!" The second said.

"Sierra, let's play with both!" Sarah said. They both giggle and ran to their father's room, taking his pokeballs and releasing the two pokèmon.

"Come on guys, let's go play in the backyard!" Sarah said, hopping on Arcanine's back and riding him out. Sierra followed on Luxray.

Arcanine stopped suddenly so that Sarah fell off. He started to tickle her stomach with his nose. In one particular rough tickle, Arcanine lifted her dress up a little and saw her lack of panties. His cock hit the ground fast. Arcanine left to talk to Luxray for a second.

" _Hey Lux_." Arcanine said in poke speak.

" _What?"_ Luxray replied.

" _I'm horny."_

" _Dude, we agreed that we wouldn't mate with each other again! You don't like my sparks and I don't like your hotness!"_

 _"No Lux, I meant Sierra and Sarah. They're both going commando!"_

 _"Both?"_

 _"Well, Sarah is at least."_

 _"Hmm… might not be a bad idea, they're young and moldable, and they're the only females around."_

 _"Let's do it then!"_

Luxray walked over toward where he and Sierra were playing. "Hey Luxy Luxray!" Sierra said, petting his head. Luxray rolled over on his back, letting his eight incher stick up. He whimpered a little. "Aww Luxray, is that hurting you?" Sierra rubbed his cock a little with her hand Luxray gave a sign of relief. "Oh, does that feel good." Luxray nodded and open his mouth, pointing in. "Oh! Is it a lollipop! Do boys have lollipop growing out of them?"

 _"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."_ Luxray thought, but he nodded anyway. Sierra gave him a long lick.

"Ooh! You taste good!" She said excitedly, soon enveloping the whole thing in her mouth. She sucked greedily as Luxray moaned in pleasure.

Over on the other side, Arcanine had Sarah on her back and was licking at her clit. "Ahh! This feel so good Arcy!" Arcanine stuck his warm tongue right up her and tasted her youthful precum flowing out. Arcanine pulled out a little and started to nibble his way up her body, slowly pulling up her dress. "Why are you taking off my clothes, Arcy? Oh! Are you thinking I'll get hot! Thanks Arcy!" Sarah removed the rest of her dress.

Meanwhile Luxray had gotten Siera naked too. "Ohh! It's like we're hiding and being sneaky." Luxray nipped happily at her bare bits. When she tried to stand up she was knocked back down on her hands and knees. Luxray took his chance and climbed on herm his cock going deep in her virgin pussy. "Oh! Luxray! Why did you! Ahh, that feels really nice inside my privates! Luxray thrusted in and out of her tight clit.

Arcanine saw Luxray quickly progressing, so he decided to enter as well. He took Sarah's ass. Sarah was on her back. Sarah squealed a little and Arcanine nine incher entered her tight ass. "Ooh! That feels good, it's like…" Arcanine quickly zoned out, he didn't want to hear what anal felt like to a nine year old.

Luxray felt very close to cumming, it had been so long for him, and Sierra's cute squeals help. He dumped his massive load into her pussy, her stomach even started bulging out from his pent up amount. "Ahh! Feels like hot cocoa in there! Luxy! Did you pee in me? It feels good!"

Arcanine also came into Sarah's ass, she filled up quickly, and it didn't take long before cum started to drip out of her.

At that moment they heard the front door open.

"Come one Sarah, let's go tell daddy about the fun we had with his pokèmon!" Sierra said to her twin as they both ran naked, inside.

" _Shit!"_ The pokèmon shouted at the same time, looking at each other.

 **Hope You Enjoyed!**

 **P.S. Anyone here think I should start a story? Like one with multiple chapter and a plot and sexy stuff?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is here! This one is a little less fetish, so no warning today! Also, any time you submit a character without I name I'll default to either my name (Emma) or my boyfriend's name (Evan), and before you ask my boyfriend is NOT Xorobukkit, they just have the same first name.**

Emma had a good life. She was a ninetales that lived with her trainer, Evan. Evan was a young man in his early twenties who had dark brown hair going down to his mid back. He was pretty skinny though, and not too smart.

Emma was Evan's only pokèmon, she had been hatched from an egg while Evan was only four. Emma had fallen in love about twenty years later.

Evan sat on a couch, watching some show on tv, when Emma approached him. She had been in heat for a few days and simply couldn't stand it. Emma jumped up on Evan, whining a littled. Her fur smelling of… whatever ninetales smell like, probably good though. Hmmm… they're fire types… so… volcano flowers? Let's go with that.

"Woah! Emma what's up?" Evan asked his pokèmon.

"Nine tales!" She said aloud, translating to, 'I'm in heat, fuck me NOW!'

"Sorry girl, I dunno what you're saying."

Carol growled a little bit, and paced around a bit. Finally she had an idea, she took the clicker and started hitting the button a lot until a porno came up. Cuz you know, those are on regular tv for all the kids to secretly watch.

"Uh… Emma?" Evan asked.

Emma thought again until she got an idea. She jumped up on Evan and kissed him on the lips.

"Ugh Emma, you gotta stop licking the chips off my mouth." Evan laughed.

Emma growled again, now she lay in front of the tv, watching the porno, she stuck her ass in the air completely forgetting all her tails covered her.

"Yo Em, could you put your ass down?" Evan asked.

Emma signed, finally leaving the room and going to find Evan's computer. She types up a short message and printed it out. It read 'I love you Evan, please mate with me?' Emma brought it out to Evan.

"Emma, why do you got to kill trees like that?" Evan asked, not even reading it.

Finally Emma had enough, she huffed up a little and shot flames into the ground, burning the letters I heart u in the ground.

"Oh! I get it now! You love me! Finally, I've been smelling you for days! Let's get it on!" Evan said, taking off his boxers which were really the only thing his was wearing. Exited, Emma quickly jumped at him and started sucking his cock. Though limp now, Emma's warm saliva quickly changed that. He sprung up to his full 9 inches.

Emma couldn't wait! She lay down on her stomach, ass in the air, ready for Evan to take her. Evan pleased her quickly, putting his length right in the pussy. Emma quickly moaned, quickly and loudly.

Emma felt her tight walls clench around Evan's cock, each thrust done going deeper and deeper. Emma couldn't take anymore, she came long and hard. When she was done she felt tired. She went to go sit back down, but she forgot something was in her.

CRACK, was heard, "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Evan screamed quickly after.

 **So there's a note to all you ladies! Make sure your man's dick is out of you! I'm always careful! Anyway, I apparently really suck at story based chapters! So I'll just go back to my OC fic now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just a quick announcement saying that I will be continuing now! Well actually this is only an announcement...**

 **Anyway I'll have a special challenge now for fun... first person to give me a decent plot for this gets to choose what day I post! Of course I will post yours if its decent and your first. Just don't go like pikachuXzebstrica cuz that is not decent!**

 **So just gimme your idea and give me a date!**


End file.
